Who does Booth choose?
by Dukefan1982
Summary: Booth gets sick Perotta and Brennan come to nurse him back to health, who does Booth choose? One-shot


**This is part of the word of the day challenge at the Bone yard, but it's one of my favorite one shot that I've written, so I thought I post it.**

**Harridan** - A scolding vicious woman

**FBI special agent Seeley Booth felt bad, his chest hurt from hacking up a lung every five minutes not to mention his nose was stopped up and he probably had a fever, but that took too much energy to cheek. He needed to sleep, but now someone was banging on his door he knew it wasn't Bones, ever since the Grave Digger incident if he didn't answer by her third knock she'd use her key. Booth rolled over and hauled himself up and to the door," Preotta, why are you here?"**

"**Hello to you to agent Booth, I heard you were sick so I brought chili. You really don't look the good Booth you should take something."**

"**I'm fine. You made chili and 9 in the morning?"**

"**No, I made a big pot last night to freeze, so I just pulled this out. Nuke it for a minute and you'll be good to go."**

**Booth took the bowl from her, it was still warm. "Thanks."**

"**You're welcome. Do you need anything else? Do you want me to stay?"**

"**No, I think I'm gonna go cough up some green phlegm and go to bed, see you later."**

**Booth shut the door smiling at the look on Perotta's face and put the chili on the counter he slowly made his way back to bed. A few hours later he woke up to Brennan in the doorway of his room, "Bones?"**

"**Yeah, how do you feel?"**

"**Not good, my chest hurts from hacking up a lung every five minutes not to mention my nose is stopped up and I probably have a fever, but that takes too much energy to cheek." Brennan crossed the room and felt his forehead, "you are warm. When was the last time you took something? "**

"**I haven't yet."**

"**Have you eaten?"**

"**Not since last night's dinner."**

"**Booth you need to eat."**

"**I don't feel like it."**

"**I know, but if you don't eat it will get worse. I got you soup from Mama's, I can put it in a mug and you can drink it, that way you won't use so much energy."**

"**Okay."**

**Brennan smiled at him before getting up to get the soup. Five minutes later Brennan came back with Booth's soup in a Bugs Bunny mug and the thermometer, handing Booth the soup she put the thermometer in his ear, looking at it when it beeped "101.7, after you eat you're taking something." **

"**Bones-"**

"**If nothing else it will suppress the coughing so you can sleep. Why is there a bowl of chili sitting on your counter?"**

"**Perotta heard I was sick and bought me chili from her 'freezer' the bowl was still warm when she handed it to me. The woman is a harridan, I think she wanted to stay and nurse me back to heath or something."**

"**Why didn't you let her?"**

"**Because that'd be like when you get the flu at school and the nurse hands you a basin and tells you your mom will be there soon"**

"**Having me here's not like that?"**

"**No you're almost like when you get sick and mom takes the day off and lets you stay home."**

**Brennan smiled. "So what do you want me to do with the chili?"**

"**Throw it out, it's terrible, it's all chunky and gives you the worst heartburn you ever had."**

**Booth succumbed to a fit of coughing, Brennan sat there and when it was over she said "Booth, go stand in the shower for a while, the steam will break up some of that crud in your lungs."**

**Booth just looked at her.**

"**What?"**

"**I didn't think you used words like 'crud'"**

"**If I you can use words like 'harridan' perfect word by the way, to describe Perotta I can use crud to describe the green phlegm you're coughing up. Go stand in the shower for twenty and I'll go get rid of the chili and bring you some medicine and juice."**

"**Okay. Booth got up and made his way to the bathroom, when he came out Brennan was on the other side of the door with some nasty medicine and juice Booth took both, chugged them and got in bed, falling asleep almost instantly, every so often he'd feel Brennan put the thermometer in his ear, but it wasn't worth waking all the way up for. Later that day Brennan gently woke him up."Booth, how do you feel now?"**

"**The same but now my throat is on fire."**

"**Do you think you can handle some mac and cheese, medicine, your fever is going up again, followed by cherry ice pop?" **

"**Probably." **

**Ten minutes later Brennan returned with bowls of mac N cheese, they had dinner together, Booth in bed Brennan in the chair in the corner. After Booth ate a third of his dinner Brennan gave him the medicine and ice pop, after downing them both Booth went to sleep ,for the rest of the night he'd feel Brennan put the thermometer in his ear, waking him up to take more medicine when he needed it. Sometimes he thought he felt Brennan kiss his forehead, he liked the feeling and hoped his fever wasn't making him delirious!**

**Simulacrum** - A representation, an insubstantial or vague semblance

**The next day when Booth woke up he still felt bad, not as bad as the day before, but bad enough. He wanted to stay in bed, but he was actually hungry. Booth got up and made his way to the kitchen, he smiled when he got to the living room; Brennan was curled under his Phillies blanket asleep. Booth quietly pulled the refrigerator open and spied the leftover macaroni and cheese pulling it out he scooped some into a bowl and popped it in the microwave. Brennan entered the kitchen as Booth was sitting down. "Good morning Booth, how do you feel today?"**

"**Good morning Bones, I feel the same, but not as bad as I did."**

"**That's good, are you eating mac & cheese for breakfast?"**

"**Yeah, it's the only thing I really feel like eating." Brennan nodded as she put bread in the toaster. After Brennan sat down Booth spoke," Bones, last night I kept feeling someone kissing me."**

"**Booth a fever can make you delusional; it was probably me putting the thermometer in your ear."**

"**No, it wasn't that, I felt that before or after I felt someone kissing me, sometimes I just felt kissing."**

"**When body temperature rises it can cause the body to view things as a simulacrum of what they are."**

"**Huh?"**

"**When body temperature rises it can cause the body to view things as a simulacrum, a **representation, an insubstantial or vague semblance**, of what they are."**

"**Oh."**

**Brennan got up for more coffee and stopped behind Booth's chair pulling his upper body back toward her and gently kissed his forehead "is that what you felt?"**

"**Yeah?"**

**Brennan got more coffee and sat down," I kissed you, the first time was after a coughing fit, you weren't that awake and you honestly looked like you were in pain when I kissed you, you relaxed and went to sleep. Then after that every time I'd take your temp, you'd kind of wake up, so when I was done I'd kiss you and you'd relax and go back to sleep, and sometimes I'd kiss you and if you weren't that much warmer than the last time , I would skip taking your temp."**

**Booth's lips formed a smile," you're gonnna get sick."**

"**If I do I like alphabet soup, hot chocolate, and grape ice pops."**

"**Alphabet soup?"**

"**Yeah, when Russ and I got sick that's what Mom would make us. The week before they left I got the flu, I lived on alphabet soup, hot chocolate ,and grape ice pops, now whenever I get sick that's what I have."**

**Booth filed that away for future use and didn't know what to say, he didn't have to say anything Brennan beat him to it.**

"**Booth, why don't you go change and we can watch a movie if you feel up to it."**

"**Okay nothing educational or subtitled."**

"**I got something I think you'll like."**

"**Okay."**

**Twenty minutes later Booth came back, in clean PJ's he sat down and Brennan pressed play.**

"**The original **_**Batman**_**?"**

"**Yes, by your smile I take it you approve of my movie rental choice."**

"**Yes I haven't seen this since I was a kid."**

**Brennan smiled and watched the movie, half way through she noticed Booth nodding off.**

"**Booth go to bed, you're falling asleep."**

"**The movie."**

"**We'll finish it later; I'll even start it over if you want."**

"**But I'm comfortable here."**

**Brennan smiled and grabbed her pillow from beside the couch putting it in her lap and pulled Booth down to it, tossing the Phillies blanket over him, "Okay?"**

"**Hum."**

**A few hours later Booth woke up, "How do you feel now, Booth?"**

"**A lot better."**

**Brennan kissed his forehead, "I don't think you have a fever anymore."**

"**Then I guess you can go home."**

"**I should stay until you get over this you could relapse, and besides I want a kiss when you're germ free. We can revisit my going home this weekend; I don't really want to go home. What do you say we get snacks and take a bathroom break and then resume the movie? You can resume you spot on my lap if you like."**

"**Okay ."**

**Ten minutes later the duo climbed back on the couch with popcorn, hot chocolate and red hot's and resumed the movie. That Friday Brennan did go home, only to get some of her stuff, that Monday she got her kiss and didn't get sick.**


End file.
